dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Goku's Ancestors
！ のルーツ |Rōmaji title = Yomigaeru Saiya-jin Densetsu! Gokū no Rūtsu |Literal title = The Return of the Saiyan Legend! Goku's Roots |Series = DBZ |Number = 20 |Edited = The Legend of the Saiyans |Saga = Vegeta Saga |Airdate = September 20, 1989 |English Airdate = July 18, 2005 |Manga = The Hardest Time of His Death |Previous = Defying Gravity |Next = Counting Down }} ！ のルーツ|''Yomigaeru Saiya-jin Densetsu! Gokū no Rūtsu''|lit. "The Return of the Saiyan Legend! Goku's Roots"}} is the 14th episode of the Vegeta Saga in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on September 20, 1989. Its original American airdate was July 18, 2005. Summary Having successfully caught Bubbles, King Kai gives Goku his next assignment: to whack his personal assistant, Gregory, a giant, incredibly fast grasshopper, over the head with a massive weighted hammer. On Earth, Piccolo continues Gohan's training who has now finally learned how to dodge Piccolo's punches and kicks but a surprise Ki blast knocks Gohan over the edge of a cliff. He tries numerous times but is unable to climb back up asking Piccolo for help. Meanwhile, on The Lookout, Tien Shinhan, Yamcha, Krillin and Yajirobe continue their training. Back on King Kai's planet, King Kai calls for a time out for food. King Kai relates to Goku how the Saiyans, who had wiped out the only other humanoid race on Planet Vegeta (called the Tuffles), had risen to acts of interstellar terror, clearing entire planets for resale to other races. They had since been driven to near extinction, and only four individuals survived the destruction of Vegeta. After Goku learns of the evil heritage of the Saiyans, he flies off in a burst of light towards Gregory, focused only on hammering him. Back on Earth, Krillin and the others complete their training at the Lookout having all surpassed Kami, they decide to continue their training on their own. Two weeks later Goku finally hits Gregory with the mallet and so King Kai decides to teach him the Kaio-ken technique. At Kame House, Master Roshi asks his sister to use her powers to determine Earth's future but upon looking she finds that the planet has no future. As the episode comes to a close, it is said that there is only one more day until the Saiyans arrive. Major Events *Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu and Yajirobe complete their training with Kami. *Goku hits Gregory with the mallet. Battles *Gohan vs. Piccolo *Tien vs. Yamcha *Krillin vs. Yajirobe Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **Break Wasteland **The Lookout **Kame House *Other World **King Kai's Planet Objects *Tail *Attack Ball *Battle Armor *Scouter Differences from the manga *Gregory is an anime exclusive character and as such all scenes involving him did not happen in the manga. *The story of the Saiyans history involving the war with the Tuffle race and the pirating deal with the Arcosian race was only mentioned in the anime. In the manga the Tuffle and Arcosian races are never mentioned. Trivia *The events in this episode (including Gregory's existence) do not appear in the manga, and are mostly filler for the anime. Despite this, Gregory also appears in Dragon Ball Kai. *The part of the story stating that the Kami of planet Vegeta destroyed it would later be contradicted when it is later revealed that Frieza destroyed the Saiyan homeworld. However, the episode Explosion of Anger does briefly allude to the Kami of planet Vegeta's role in the destruction of the Saiyan race when Goku tells Frieza "They Saiyans paid for their mistakes!" *Goku is shown wearing a Battle Armor in this episode. *King Kai says that there are 70 days left before the arrival of the Saiyans, but in the previous episode he said that there were 88 days and it took Goku three weeks (or 21 days; according to the summary) to catch Bubbles meaning there should have been at most 67 days left. In the original version it had also taken Goku two weeks to hit Gregory but this is not said in the dub which uses different days. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 20 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 20 (BDZ) pt-br:A lenda revive! Os antepassados de Goku fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 020 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Vegeta Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z